actions
by bombalurinadance
Summary: locura, lo que hacen las parejas cuando nadie ve. nueva historia¡


actions with surprises

Chapter 1 : Misto and Victoria.

Misto call Victoria from the entrance to his lair, when Victoria turned to look at misto , misto I give him a light rose he formed with his magic.

Victoria answered him with a mischievous smile, was approached to steal a sensual kiss , misto not refused to kiss her beloved , once fully entered the lair . Already in, they kissed so tenderly but also very wild, in one movement ended on the floor. were consumed with so much power and they started mating.

and several times had passed this action , but this time they felt different , this time it was something unique . Victoria never part with his beloved , he shared that sentiment misto with Victoria.

The next day, the couple was very pleased last night , after a while Munkustrap call to misto to help him in some business .

Victoria wanted misto back, she wanted to see him. When misto return, came to Victoria and took the waist and hug tightly. Victoria relaxed in the arms of misto; misto immediately felt the need to fragrance and body of his white queen.

Victoria was launched to kiss lips misto, that kiss under the present, past and future of the couple. The necessity and mutual returned between kisses, and other petting, one person, one thing that contained all those nights of passion and love, all that were combined was almost turned.

Victoria and misto were a young couple, but they were even more mature and stable than other couples.

Misto asked him to Victoria to live forever with him and the moonlight was the witness of his love.

Chapter 2: Tugger and Bombalurina

Bombalurina followed a tugger to his lair, now in its lair tugger stole a kiss when Bombalurina stretched her back, she took a necklace tugger and approached his lips and kissed with a lot of sensuality and affection.

Bowed to the floor, Bombalurina rubbed body tugger while tugger they felt relaxed in the company of his scarlet queen. Tugger leaned to the body of Bombalurina, felt all you're the body of your partner, and started kissing wildly, those kisses weighed wing partner to mating.

You could hear everything from the other holes, but nobody cared, it was the hundredth see this action, but was not the same , perhaps because the two were had given each other , this time it was wild but very loving .

repeated the action last night , tugger know how complaser to Bombalurina and she to him, the couple was serious enough and had in mind future plans , but they thing in treatment and enjoy the present , joined action in the past , sealed their life to each other with a kiss that was not sensual, it was loving.

Tugger told to Bombalurina - bomby love me seriously?

Answered Bombalurina - tuggsy I love you, I adore you seriously, and you?

Tugger answered - course I love you, I love being with you, feel love, I love to see you, touch you I love, love everything you are.

Answered Bombalurina- I love you too of these modes and you're so sexy, you're the guy who tout can be very sweet.

Tugger answer-I love you a lot, and it's great that we both need apacionant mutual love.

Chapter 3: Plato and Etcetera.

Etcetera is cast in a briefcase that Plato was in his lair, Etcetera started talking to Plato: I was finally able to run away from my mother this week to see, Plato said, but if your mother thinking I'm bad for you, but I am very responsible and are also equally mad. Etcetera he slipped and ended the briefcase on the floor, Plato approached her, and immediately joined their faces they kissed. Plato is wrong hugging Etcetera; Etcetera clung on taking the two together the pelivis opposite one another. With a strong sweet moan Etcetera began mating.

after several hours Etcetera woke, awoke to her favorite tom Plato, hugged tightly and kissed deeply, Etcetera Plato said goodbye to because I had to return to their parents., but in two months this routine is repeated until the mother left Etcetera think ill of Plato, for it had much time together. Plato overnight quote Etcetera in his lair, when I get Etcetera wing lair, Plato jump chairs scaring his beloved, growled Etcetera, Plato hug and handed him a scroll that contained a spell I think Mr. Mistoffelees that said that Etcetera was the owner of the soul of Plato.

Etcetera was released a tear of felicity and started kissing Plato.


End file.
